Second Sun
by NewTownGirl
Summary: Staring out the window I hoped once again that today would be the day. Every time it rained I came and sat in this very spot, waiting... Alice and Jasper meeting!


_All characters used in this are the property of Stephenie Meyers_

**Second Sun**

Staring out the window I hoped once again that today would be the day. Every time it rained I came and sat in this very spot, waiting for the moment I would first get to see him in the flesh. The date was still fuzzy, I thought bitterly as I looked forward once again, viewing his face for what seemed like the millionth time but quickly pulling myself back to the present. It would not do to allow any hapless human to spot anything untoward about me.

I fidgeted, not out of necessity but in order to keep myself as under the radar as possible and then turned back to the book I had placed in front of me. I quickly read the page in front of me once again, it took less than a second, I tried to estimate how long it had been since I last turned the page. Maybe 20 seconds at most, what was the reading speed of a human anyway? Could I get away with turning it? Was there really any point when as soon as I did I would need to wait to do it again before being able to continue with the rather poor romance novel?

I took a deep breath and turned the page slowly, having already finished it by the time it fell open. I began to stare into space again, thinking about what had brought me here. I could not remember the first time I had seen his face, it seemed permanently engrained on my memory. I had no recollection of my life before I had been turned and after the madness of the first few years all I had done was search for him.

It had taken years simply to find the location of my visions, travelling across the country to visit every diner I could until I found myself here and since then all I had done was wait for the day I knew would eventually come. It was now late Summer of 1948 and I had been waiting and searching for over 25 years now.

Frustrated I watched as the rain stopped and couldn't help but show my disappointment by swatting a small fly that had landed on the furthest corner of the table. The strange and swift reaction to the, what would generally be, pleasant change in weather earned me a furtive look from the couple next to me but there were quickly distracted by each other once again and performed a spectacular show of public affection that earned them more than a few contemptuous coughs from the other patrons.

In the middle of the distraction I picked up my book, left what I owed for my untouched cup of generic soda and slipped out the door and into the fading grey of the street, I knew it would not rain again today....

* * *

The weather had been glorious for days, which seemed to make my temporary neighbours insanely happy, a group of young children had been playing in the street all day. I had been swapping between abandoned buildings for a few weeks now, an unpleasantness at my, until recently, rented apartment had led to the need for a quick move and I was at a loss as to what to do. Although I still had the nights to satisfy whatever... cravings... I have and collect necessities like money and clothing, the sunny days had left me stuck indoors for 17 hours of the day with nothing to occupy myself.

Today however would be better, I had known yesterday and was waiting desperately for the last of the cloud to cover over so I could get to the diner before the rain started in a few hours time. Something felt different about today, when I had tried to look forward everything had a solidness that was not usually there; a definiteness that I knew well and that would have sent my heart into spasms if it could still beat. He was here, today would be the day.

I had spent since then in a panic, I had quickly made a run in the last of the night to the shopping district and slipped in to a large boutique where I quickly searched out an outfit I though appropriate and then ran back to the house as the sun rose, slipping in just as it broke through the clouds flying towards us.

I then spent close to half an hour trying to get some clean water through the rusty taps, completely unnecessary considering the fact both my skin and hair repel dirt but calming nevertheless before dressing and waiting for the right moment to walk down the road the 15 minutes to the Yellow Diner.

Unfortunately when it came I was not quite so calm. The cloud cover was complete and the wind had started to pick up and I wanted to walk up the road but I didn't know if I could. Everything before this I had been able to see but his decision, his reaction to my appearance was completely blank to me and so was my whole future after this moment. And then I thought of not going, of not taking the risk that would make or break my life and continuing this meaningless existence and quickly pulled open the door, not thinking of leave carefully to keep the neighbours suspicion free, and began walking as slowly as I could force myself down the street.

It felt like it took forever to get there and as I hurried through the front door with as little speed as I could I gave a slight wave to the waitress behind the counter and she immediately turned to pour me a glass of my "preferred" green soda. For nearly 5 years I had been in here every day it rained; reading and waiting for him. I smiled to myself, wondering what they would think when I no longer came here, when this wasn't my life and something altogether new stretched ahead of me.

I knew it wouldn't be long the rain was beginning to lash against the windows, but I had forgotten to bring my book so was forced to sit and try to look like I was daydreaming while keeping all my attention on the small window by the door.

I waited, desperately taking in the smell and appearance of everyone who entered in from the outside. It was almost two hours later, eight people had entered and four left so it was getting quite busy, I was restless, unsure what to do with myself when a new scent hit me and the door tickled once more. I didn't need to see him, I simply knew and before I could comprehend that he was finally here he was through the door and closing it silently behind himself

It was like nothing else in the world, my whole being ached for him and I wanted to run straight into his arms but I composed myself, waiting for him to take in his surroundings and giving me the chance to properly take him in for the first time. His blond hair was wet and fell in front of his face, which was slim but not the slightest emancipated, his nose was wonderfully straight leading down to his currently pursed mouth, probably having a problem with the smell, that still managed to portray a gentleness that was at odds with the obvious scarring across his body. He was also taller than I had expected; easily over 6 foot while I was less than 5. Then his eyes found me he stepped towards me hesitantly, unsure how to approach stranger and worry radiating from his body.

I had to move, being so close to him at last I couldn't help but jump down from the stool I was perched on and move towards him. My whole existence up until now had been based on this moment, in a room full of people all I could see was him, it was as though the whole world was lit from a new angle, a second sun had appeared in this very room.

"You've kept me waiting a long time", suddenly unafraid, as I had walked towards him I had seen my future and it was bliss.

He ducked his head, a smile lighting up his face and spoke with the most wonderful voice in the world, "I'm sorry, ma'am".

Everything settled into place and I reached for his hand and led him straight out the door and down the street. I didn't know where I was going right at that moment but it didn't matter, everything was perfect and nothing could ever change that...

_A/N: Just a little ficlet I came up with yesterday, hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought of it, did I get anything wrong?_


End file.
